Just Our Ordinary Coupleship
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: A land of short and long one-shots about our lovely Kashigo couple with no kids. (If you are looking for kid related Kashigo stories, I have a few in my other YumePati series, Our Perfect Little Bliss) Comment suggestions for future chapter ideas are always very welcome!
Misty Monday Mornings

 _'We are nothing less without the other, but together, we are something beyond amazing.'_

 _~ Me_  
 _(Yup, I made that! Feel free to disbelieve at your own will)_

There had always been something that Ichigo cherished about Monday mornings. Yes, yes, she knew that they were dreaded to almost every other person in the world, but, to her, Monday mornings gave her a fresh chance and a new hold on the reality before her. It signalled the start of another week where she was still living her dream at St. Marie's. And though she was in her final year, dancing precariously along the line of leaving, she still savoured Monday mornings above all.

This Monday morning in particular was rather gloomy, the mist hanging low atop the surrounding treetops. In ways, it matched her mood rather accurately. She had always been cheerful, and in this instance she probably was still more cheerful than those around her, but her euphoria had most certainly taken a beating. The fact was, she was scared to leave St. Marie's, beyond scared, in fact. What would her life become? She didn't know. All she knew was the here and the now, and that terrified her.

She remained adamant, however, in the prospect that leaving school would not put a damper on her final weeks. She would enjoy every second of every day, especially this misty Monday morning. A pale hand swept across her vision and she blinked as Kashino Makoto elbowed her gently in the ribs, gaining her attention. The whole class was staring at her and Ameya-sensei stood in front of her, her hand still waving in front of Ichigo's face.

"Amano-san, are you OK?" Ameya-sensei asked and Ichigo blinked again. "Your cheeks are quite red, do you feel OK?"

"I- I think I just need some fresh air, sensei. May I be excused?" Ameya-sensei nodded, frowning in worry.

"I'll go with her." Kashino spoke up from beside her and Hanabusa sniggered under his breath.

"Like that's advisable." He chuckled as Andou rolled his eyes. Ameya-sensei checked her watch.

"There's only fifteen minutes until the bell so you might as well be excused for the day. This is only because you're a good student, Ichigo," She turned to the class. "So no one else get any ideas in their head and get back to work!" She chirped as Ichigo slung her bag onto her back and trailed after Kashino out of the classroom. The cold air hit her face like a cool, welcoming caress, and Ichigo inhaled deeply as they sat down by the lake, surrounded by the wild roses that still continued to relentlessly grow despite the nip of the cold.

"Are you OK?" Kashino asked, pushing aside her bangs to feel her temperature. Ichigo sighed into his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just got thinking..." She trailed off as the mist dropped ever so lower. "What are we meant to do when we leave St. Marie's, Makoto?" Ichigo asked, staring up at him through her lashes, her chin dipping in to the outer corner of the hollow of his neck. Kashino raised his eyebrows.

" _That's_ what you've been so freaked out about lately?" Ichigo laughed nervously.

"You noticed, huh?"

"Of course I noticed, that's my job, _idiot_." He poked gently at her forehead with his nose, an adorable little action that she knew was reserved only ever for her. She watched him with a soft smile.

"That's cute and all, but it really doesn't answer my question... What happens when we walk out of those gates?"

"As long as we're together, does it really matter?" Ichigo bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Kashino could be open at times like these and she loved that about him. "Besides, when you entered St. Marie's, did you know what was going to happen?" Ichigo pondered it for a minute.

"No... Not at all."

"Then why is this any different?" Ichigo blinked.

"I guess you're right." Kashino chuckled.

"I'm always right, Ichigo. _Always_ -,"

"And even when I'm wrong, I'm right. Yeah, yeah, I get it, Mr. Superior." His hand came up her cheek to thread through her brown locks.

"Such a cheek you are." He brought his lips down to hers and she grinned internally. He was such a good distraction maker that all her thoughts and worries about leaving had been replaced with a definite fact: She always had been and always would be hopelessly in love with him, and, as long as they were together after leaving school, she was certain that not much more mattered at the moment. And as the fog started to lower above their heads and obscure them from view, Ichigo began to treasure misty Monday mornings all the more.


End file.
